THRS
by Summer of Winter
Summary: Stup stup stup./Sasuke melirik sebelah kanannya. Iris onyx-nya berkilau tajam menatap pemilik suara./ Not for bashing. Just for fun. No summary. Don't like don't read.


**THRS**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Thrs © Author yang namanya pun tidak kami ketahui, namun Author-san, kamulah inspirasi kami.

THRS © Summer of Winter

Warning:

OOC, Gajeness, dan terserah lo lo aja dech.

Yang jelas fic ini hanya seneng – seneng aja.

Ingat Don't read, don't like. But you're read? Maybe…

**THRS**

***Tunjangan Hari Raya Sasuke***

Sasuke Uchiha, laki – laki berambut raven dengan satu buah kepala, satu buah tubuh, satu buah hidung, dua buah tangan, dua buah kaki, dua buah telinga, dan dua buah mata onyx—tentunya—ini tengah dalam sebuah kesulitan besar?

What? Sasuke Uchiha, uchiha bungsu yang terkenal multi talent dan perfectionis ini memiliki masalah? Masalah cintakah? Oh ya, tentunya tidak. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke Uchiha ini telah berhasil membuat semua cewek didunia klepek-klepek hanya dengan senyum mautnya. Jadi buatnya, cinta itu bukan masalah, tapi hiburan. Lagipula, ingat! Ini bukan fic romance, jadi jangan harap mengaharapkan apa – apa disini.

Oke, back to topic. Uchiha Sasuke ini memang tengah berada dalam masalah. Namun bukan masalah cewek, atau cinta namun masalah dengan perusahaannya. Dia… uchiha bungsu yang tak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan kekerenan kakaknya itu, (sekali lagi) tengah dalam masalah, yaitu tentang THR.

What? Sasuke ada masalah dengan THR? Tunjangan Hari Raya? Mungkinkan? Amazing….

"Diam kau, dua author gaje." Seru Sasuke men-death glare kami berdua, hingga matanya menjadi bengkak dan terpaksa menghentikannya.

**~/=THRS=\\~**

Sekarang ini, Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri di depan perusahaannya. Atau bisa dibilang bekas perusahaannya. Hanya perlu diingat, Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu – satunya keluarga Uchiha yang jadi dalam kemiskinan. Kemiskinan yang menyebabkannya selalu mendapat BLT itu disebabkan oleh dirinya yang tanpa disengaja, menumpahkan jus tomat di kemeja baru kebanggan ayahnya. Kemeja dengan harga 29 juta yen itu terpaksa jatuh kemesin tempat sampah gara – gara Sasuke. Ayahnya yang memang sangat amat sangat amet baik itu, memblokir kartu kredit Sasuke.

Melihat kartu kerditnya yang memang sejak awal tak bernyawa, Sasuke menangis, melongo dan gulung – gulung bareng jatuhnya pohon Tamarindus Indica (red: asem) disekolah Summer yang memang sedang asyik untuk mein glinding – glindingan. Dengan mendengar kronologi itu, kalian taukan kenapa Sasuke jadi mlarat, kere, nggak kaya, miskin, poor, no rich dan terserah lo lo aja dech nyebutnya.

Namun, untungnya sang ayah berhasil dibujuk oleh si Uchiha sulung yang cakep, keren, gentle, tampan, handsome, dan—(selanjutnya pikirkan sndiri) untuk memberikan sedikit kebaikan pada Sasuke. Sang ayah yang kepalanya sekeras kelapa akhirnya mau dan memberikan Sasuke sebuah rumah—yang bagi Sasuke reot—dan sebuah kebun tomat seluas 13X13 meter. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menjual hasil dari kebun tomatnya itu, namun sayangnya si maniak tomat ini terlalu lapar untuk menjual tomatnya. Begitu ada yang mau membeli tomatnya, dia (menyalak) dan mengusir menggunakan sapu sang calon pembeli.

Kembali ke-setting awal dimana Sasuke masih menunggu THR-nya. Dia menunggu dan bernyanyi, "Dimana… dimana… dimana…. Kemana… kemana… kemana…. Kemana THR, yang sudah kutunggu, dimana… keman—." Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi, ketika dia mendengar suara yang merusak suaranya yang merdu dan menghancurkan gelombang ultra sonic.

"Stup… stup… stup…."

Begitulah kira – kira bunyi suara yang membuat Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi dan melancarkan kembali gelombang ultra sonic. Kalian harus ingat ini, walau miskin Sasuke Uchiha tetaplah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tetap Uchiha yang gengsian, walau itu hanya untuk melihat asal suara aneh itu.

"Stup… stup… stup…."

Suara itu datang lagi. Suara yang entah kenapa mengingatkan sasuke pada sebuah novel. Novel yang pernah dia pinjam dari sang guru, Kakashi Hatake. Dia memang tak membaca novel itu, tapi dia ingat. Pada novel dengan rate M itu ada sebuah tulisan aneh. 'Stup… stup… stup….' Yang kiranya sama dengan suara yang dia dengar. Jujur saja, dia tak mengerti kenapa ada tulisan itu di novel rate M. sebenarnya aku juga nggak reti sih….

"Stup… stup… stup…."

Suara itu datang lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hal itu tentunya membuat Sasuke Uchiha naik darah, hingga darahnya mencuat ke rambut ravennya. Dari jempol kaki sampai ujung rambutnya berubah menjadi warna buah kesukaannya-tomat-. Dia kesal, frustasi, dan akhirnya melotot. Dia berbalik dan memelototi pembuat suara nggak jelas itu.

Namun, pandangan melotot itu yang membuat matanya merah itu sedikit mereda ketika melihat pembuat suara itu. Dia hanya melongo, bin sweat drop, bin cengo melihat itu semua. Ternyata eh tenyata pembaca…. Yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh sibungsu Uchiha ini adalah….

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari para kru iklan es krim. Dalam iklan itu, dia melihat seseorang memberikan 3000 pada temannya. Namun si teman tak mengizinkannya masuk ke tempat rahasia itu, si teman menyalakan senter dan berkata, "Stup… stup… stup…."

Sasuke-pun kembali memlototi si pembuat suara aneh. Si pembuat suara pun juga ikut melotot dan terpaksa menghadirkan adegan pelotot – pelototan yang mungkin bisa menjadi tontonan yang bagus apabila ada yang melihat. Namun sayang, tidak ada siapapun yang mempedulikan mereka.

Merasa lelah dengan adegan yang sama sekali tidak ada kejelasannya ini, si bungsu Uchiha yang jatuh miskin ini melengang pergi ke kebun tomatnya dan berniat meratapi hidupnya disana. Ia sudah bosan harus bertatapan dengan pemain iklan sinting yang kalo dilihat bisa bikin seekor kucing malang bulunya rontok semua, padahal si kucing harus menghadiri banyak kondongan. Bagaimana ini? Dimana ia harus mencari salon yang menyediakan bulu kucing palsu?

Baik, kembali ke Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda ini kini kembali galau dengan masalah THR-nya. Bak model iklan shampoo, Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak panjang. Dengan mimik muka yang bahkan lebih memelas dari serigala abnormal yang baru saja dibangunkan dari hibernasi super duper panjang oleh sang kebo ijo, Sasuke berteriak dalam hati. Gayanya bak pemain iklan kondang yang meneriakkan beberapa kata karena terpaksa harus kehilangan sang kekasih, padahal kalau kita telusuri ia hanya kehilangan pulsa.

"Tanpamu aku galau!" begitulah kiranya tiga penggal kata yang terus memenuhi rongga dada Sasuke yang sukses membuat nafas pemuda ini tersenggal senggal gara – gara gak ada oksigen di rongga dadanya.

**~/=THRS=\\~**

Malang nasib Sasuke, sudah kejatuhan bola, kejatuhan yang nendang pula. Sudah kartu kreditnya diblokir, kena PHK pula. Sasuke sadar, semua ini gara – gara dirinya. Kalau saja dirinya bukan maniak tomat akut, ia tidak akan kena PHK, tidak akan-.

Ya, beginilah buntutnya, karena ia terlalu sering menjimpiti saus tomat dari perusahaan saus tomat tempat ia bekerja, Sasuke terpaksa harus rela menanggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah dilakoninya setahun lebih sedikit itu.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak terlalu pusing masalah PHK, yang ia pusingkan sebenarnya adalah Tunjangan Hari Raya yang lazim disebut THR. Ia dipecat 30 hari sebelum hari raya, jadi apakah ia berhak mendapatkan THR?

Sasuke yang virus galaunya sudah mencapai stadium empat kini mulai guling – guling di rerumputan kebun tomatnya.

Suara suara pun mulai menggema dan membanjiri otak Sasuke. Diperkirakan ada lebih dari 99 suara berbeda. Namun dari sekian banyak suara – suara yang belum teridentifikasi itu, sebuah suara berhasil diidentifikasi Summer. Kalau anda menjawab pusing kepala, maka sayang sekali Winter akan mengatakan anga salah. Namun kalau anda menjawab konser perut, Summer akan menghadiahi anda nilai seratus.

Ya, konser perut alias keroncongan. Baiklah, untuk menguji kemampuan anda mengeja, maka lakukan test berikut.

K. E. R. O. N. C. O. N. G. A. N

**~/=THRS=\\~**

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengoleskan selai tomat di sandwich ayam-tomatnya dan tangan kirinya memegang sandwich yang menggoda siapa saja mencicipinya itu. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi selai tomat di tempat selainya, pemuda gila tomat ini langsung beraksi bak ikan piranha melihat bebek montok kecebur kolam.

WHUUSH

Dengan kecepatan angin, sandwich lezat itu sudah kandas. Sang pemilik mata onyx itu kemudian berjalan kearah kulkas yang hanya terletak 5 langkah dari pemuda tadi berdiri. Tanpa basa karena nggak ada asam, ia segera meraih sebuah botol berisi jus tomat yang sayangnya hanya tersisa sebuah tetes terakhir. Dengan semangat '45, Sasuke segera mencoba berbagai usaha untuk mendapatkan tetes tomat itu. Baru saja Sasuke hendak bernapas lega karena tetes terakhir jus tomat itu jatuh ketangannya, sebuah suara membuatnya terpaksa menoleh ke pintu dapur yang kelihatannya sedang didobrak orang.

BRAAK

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati mahal yang telah dipernis itu harus rela melepaskan diri dari kusen tersayang. Sasuke menutup telinganya, ia berharap besok tidak harus ke dokter THT.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berhasil membuat sebuah pintu lepas dari kusennya. Tanpa beban ia melangkah memasuki dapur rumah Sasuke dengan senyum ceria tak lepas dari wajah pemilih mata sapphire itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, dilihatnya Naruto tengah membuka 'zipper' tas kecil yang Naruto selempangkan dibahu kukuhnya.

"Ini!" ujar Naruto melempar sebuah amplop putih berukuran 22x10.5 cm. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap amplop itu, keningnya berkerut. Ia bingung.

"THR-mu." ujar Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya melongo gaje.

**OWARI**

**A/N**: disampaikan oleh Summer dan Winter

**Winter**: Saya masih banyak kerjaan.

**Summer**: Kirain lo mau bilang ini fic terinspirasi dari junk fic, ternyata bukan.

**Winter**: Terserah kau sajalah. (ngacir)

**Summer:** Sok banget tu orang pakai bahasa Indonesia. Dasar nggak Up-to-date. Hah…. Terpaksa nih gue yang ngetik. #tetap diketik juga

Sebenarnya ini fic terinspirasi dari junk fic—lihat summary. Kami senang banget bahas tu fic. Bayangkan saja, 'Thrs… Stup… stup… stup…." Kayaknya tulisannya gini. Ha… ha… ha….

Kalian tau, mungkin saja, junk fic punya maksud tertentu. Seperti sebuah puisi yang menggunakan kata – kata sangat tak bisa dimengerti, namun saat kita menemukan maksud aslinya. Bukankah itu indah? #pelarian dari tugas menganalisa puisi.

Kelamaan nih! Yang jelas,

**JANGAN MENILAI BUKU DARI SAMPULNYA.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
